


A Buzz about Jumpers.

by BarPurple



Series: Sherlolly Against the World [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bees, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Inspired by Art, Sweet as Honey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock will do anything for little Mina Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Buzz about Jumpers.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rebka on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rebka+on+Tumblr).



> Inspired by this   
> [sweet artwork](http://rebka18.tumblr.com/image/132288669632)

“Molly! Molly!”

Molly heard her name as she climbed the stairs to the flat. 

“I’m here Sherlock. How long have you been shouting for me?”

Sherlock looked slightly puzzled as his girlfriend walked in through the front door. 

“Where you out?”

“Yes Sherlock. I’ve been out for the past seven hours. I’ve been at work. I left you a note on the foot in the fridge.”

“Oh. I’ve been calling for you for about an hour then. Didn’t get to the foot. I kept getting distracted by these.”

Sherlock held up two black and yellow striped jumpers. Molly sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She’d warned Mary that this might be pushing their luck, but Mary had been insistently stubborn. Sherlock would do this for his god-daughter, which of course he would, but it was left to Molly to remind him of that fact. Three times so far.

“Those are our Halloween costumes.”

“No, we did the Halloween party, as Tish and Gomez. You were very, very pleased about that.”

“That was NSY’s party, and yes I was very pleased, but these are our costumes to take Mina trick or treating.”

Sherlock smiled a little at the mention of their god-daughter. Molly wondered if he realised just how much the littlest Watson had captured his affections. She watched as he scrutinized the woolly jumpers in his hands again.

“So we’re going as colourful burglars?”

Molly laughed out loud.

“We’re going as bees! To match Mina’s costume. She’s insisted on wearing that little bee keeper’s suit you got her.”

Realisation dawned with a smile on Sherlock’s face.

“These are much simpler that our Addams family costumes.”

Molly reached into the bag she’d picked up on her way home from work.

“Yes, but we have these as well.”

She pulled out to pairs of deely boppers and waggled them at Sherlock. He rolled his eyes, but reached for one of the head bands.

“The things we do for our god-daughter.”

He planted a kiss on Molly’s lips and swept her along into the bedroom to get changed. Quarter of an hour later Molly settled the deely boppers into Sherlock’s curls. As she stepped back he frowned at her own outfit.

“Something’s missing.”

Molly stood still as Sherlock circled her humming to himself. As he came back into her line of view he was wearing his ‘I’ve done something clever’ smile. With a flourish he pulled his hands out from behind his back and dropped to one knee. On the palms of his up raised hands sat a crown and sceptre. Molly giggled and took the sceptre from him with a little curtsy. He rose to his feet and set the crown on her head.

“Can’t have my queen bee going out without her regalia.”

He pulled her in front of the mirror and stood beside her as she adjusted the crown’s angle. He pressed a kiss to her hair and she watched the blush rise in her checks.

“Oh Sherlock. You are such a honey.”

“Hush. I have an international reputation to protect.”

 

Mina Watson had a grand time trick or treating with her attendant bees. The chocolate and sweets were good, but the best bit was Sherlock demonstrating how bees danced and making everybody laugh.


End file.
